미디어위키:RefToolbarConfig.js
/* Sitewide options for the the Cite toolbar button: * All options should be specified * * "date format" sets the date format used for the function to insert the current date * Current available options: * date - the day of the month * zdate - day of the month, zero padded to 2 digits * monthname - The month name * month - The numberic month (1-12) * zmonth - numeric month, zero padded to 2 digits * year - The full year (4 digits) * * "autodate fields" is a list of template fields that should have a button to insert the current date * * "months" is a list of localized month names * * "modal" - if true, the dialogs will be modal windows, blocking access to the rest of the window. * See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Modal_window * All dialogs in the toolbar are modal by default * * "autoparse" - if true, previewing a ref will automatically trigger a preview of the parsed wikitext. * It is not recommended to set this to true as a global setting as it may slow the script down for * people with slow connections. * * "expandtemplates" - if true, templates and parser functions will be expanded when getting page text * (templates inside of ref tags will not be expanded). This will allow references inside of templates or * references using to be listed in the named refs dialog and searched by error checks. * This may slow loading the named refs and error check dialogs. */ CiteTB.Options = { "date format" : "--", "autodate fields" : '확인날짜', // "months" : 'February', 'March', 'April', 'May', 'June', 'July', 'August', 'September', 'October', 'November', 'December', "modal" : true, "autoparse" : false, "expandtemplates" : false }; // Cite template definitions new citeTemplate('웹 인용', 'web', [ // Basic fields {"field": "성", "autofillprop":"last-incr", 'increment_group':'author'}, {"field": "이름", "autofillprop":"first-incr", 'increment_group':'author', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "제목", "autofillprop":"title"}, {"field": "url"}, {"field": "웹사이트", "autofillprop":"journal"}, {"field": "출판사"}, {"field": "날짜", "autofillprop":"date"}, {"field": "확인날짜"}, {"field": "ref", "tooltip":"cite-ref-tooltip"}, {"field": "인용문"} ], [ // Expanded fields {"field": "저자", 'increment_group':'author_alt', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "저자고리", "tooltip":"cite-authorlink-tooltip", 'increment_group':'authorlink', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "보존url"}, {"field": "보존날짜"}, {"field": "위치"}, {"field": "쪽", "tooltip":"cite-page-tooltip"}, {"field": "언어"}, {"field": "형식"}, {"field": "doi", "autofillid":"doi"} ]); new citeTemplate('뉴스 인용', 'news', [ // Basic fields {"field": "성", "autofillprop":"last-incr", 'increment_group':'author'}, {"field": "이름", "autofillprop":"first-incr", 'increment_group':'author', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "제목", "autofillprop":"title"}, {"field": "url"}, {"field": "날짜", "autofillprop":"date"}, {"field": "확인날짜"}, {"field": "뉴스", "tooltip":"cite-work-tooltip", "autofillprop":"journal"}, {"field": "호"}, {"field": "출판사"}, {"field": "ref", "tooltip":"cite-ref-tooltip"} ], [ // Expanded fields {"field": "저자", 'increment_group':'author_alt', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "저자고리", "tooltip":"cite-authorlink-tooltip", 'increment_group':'authorlink', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "보존url"}, {"field": "보존날짜"}, {"field": "위치"}, {"field": "쪽", "tooltip":"cite-page-tooltip"}, {"field": "통신사"}, {"field": "언어"}, {"field": "형식"}, {"field": "doi", "autofillid":"doi"}, {"field": "인용문"} ]); new citeTemplate('서적 인용', 'book', [ // Basic fields {"field": "성", "autofillprop":"last-incr", 'increment_group':'author'}, {"field": "이름", "autofillprop":"first-incr", 'increment_group':'author', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "제목", "autofillprop":"title"}, {"field": "날짜", "autofillprop":"year"}, {"field": "출판사", "autofillprop":"publisher"}, {"field": "위치", "autofillprop":"location"}, {"field": "isbn", "autofillid":"isbn"}, {"field": "쪽", "tooltip":"cite-page-tooltip"}, {"field": "판", "autofillprop":"edition"}, {"field": "url"}, {"field": "확인날짜"}, {"field": "ref", "tooltip":"cite-ref-tooltip"} ], [ // Expanded fields {"field": "저자", 'increment_group':'author_alt', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "저자고리", "tooltip":"cite-authorlink-tooltip", 'increment_group':'authorlink', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "편집자-성", "increment_group":"editor"}, {"field": "편집자-이름", "increment_group":"editor", "increment_button":true}, {"field": "편집자-고리", 'increment_group':'editorlink', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "보존url"}, {"field": "보존날짜"}, {"field": "언어"}, {"field": "형식"}, {"field": "장"}, {"field": "인용문"} ]); new citeTemplate('저널 인용', 'journal', [ // Basic fields {"field": "성", "autofillprop":"last-incr", 'increment_group':'author'}, {"field": "이름", "autofillprop":"first-incr", 'increment_group':'author', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "제목", "autofillprop":"title"}, {"field": "저널", "autofillprop":"journal"}, {"field": "날짜", "autofillprop":"date"}, {"field": "권", "autofillprop":"volume"}, {"field": "호", "autofillprop":"issue"}, {"field": "쪽", "tooltip":"cite-page-tooltip"}, {"field": "doi", "autofillid":"doi"}, {"field": "pmid", "autofillid":"pmid"}, {"field": "url"}, {"field": "확인날짜"}, {"field": "ref", "tooltip":"cite-ref-tooltip"}, ], [ // Expanded fields {"field": "저자", 'increment_group':'author_alt', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "저자고리", "tooltip":"cite-authorlink-tooltip", 'increment_group':'authorlink', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "편집자-성", "increment_group":"editor"}, {"field": "편집자-이름", "increment_group":"editor", "increment_button":true}, {"field": "편집자-고리", 'increment_group':'editorlink', 'increment_button':true}, {"field": "총서"}, {"field": "쪽기타", "tooltip":"cite-at-tooltip"}, {"field": "번역제목"}, {"field": "출판사"}, {"field": "위치"}, {"field": "언어"}, {"field": "형식"}, {"field": "issn"}, {"field": "pmc"}, {"field": "oclc"}, {"field": "bibcode"}, {"field": "id"}, {"field": "인용문"}, ]); new citeErrorCheck({'type':'reflist', 'testname':'samecontent', 'desc': 'cite-samecontent-desc', 'func': function(reflist) { var errors = []; var refs2 = []; for(var i=0; i